419:The Donna Adventures of Scooby Doo Moon Monster Madness
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Agreeing to help his parents feel at home, Michael, Donna, Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of their friends take them to the Sly Star One. But little did they know, is that an wild alien got loose and is terrorizing the passengers.
1. Sly Star One

In was an autumn evening at the park, the gang was finishing up their homework and waiting for a special someone. "So when are your 2 friends going to be here?" Aiden asked

"Soon" Donna answered

Then 2 groovy looking figures appeared, "Shaggy, Scooby!" Donna shouted.

"Zoinks" Shaggy shouted, "Like, thanks for inviting us to Rosewood Community Park, Don."

"No, prob," Donna replied as she introduced Caleb, Michael, and Aiden to him.

"How's Alex doing?" Emma asked.

"She's doing fine," Shaggy said, "Running her candy shop like clockwork."

"When do we eat?" Scooby asked.

"You 2 and your appetites." Caleb giggled.

Later, they arrived at The Golden Griddle"The Golden Griddle, "Let's just say that we bring SMILES to the Griddle!" Donna said as she opened the door.

But as they got inside, they saw that Mr. Andor was feeling bummed. They were wondering what was wrong, "Ever since I introduced my Babe to my parents," Michael explained, "They've been acting bum."

Then Dr. Andor came in form the hospital, "How was work, Mom." Michael.

"Another broken leg and another flu." Dr. Andor groaned.

"I think I know what it is," Donna said as she uses her force powers, "They have a case of Hollywood Fever."

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Don't you ever watch, "Big Time Rush" Donna replied, "It means, "Homesick."

"Like, they miss going into outer space, don't they," Shaggy whispered.

Michael then showed a paper to her, which gave her another CRAZY idea.

Later, Donna and Michael were guiding Jyn and Cassian, who were blindfolded. "Michael, what's the meaning of this?" Dr. Andor asked.

"You 2 have been a bit homesick," Michael explained, "So I thought I could show you an Out Of This World Experience."

As they removed their blindfolds, they saw a cruise rocket ship. "This is the new space cruise, "Sly Star One" Michael explained,

"Mikey showed the advertisement for it," Donna replied

"This better not be like the time when we went on that monster cruise, we almost lost you." Rocket recalled, "By the way, why didn't you blindfold Bodhi."

"We didn't want u driving us while using explosives, again," Donna explained

Bodhi came out with tropical attire. Next to him as a beautiful white alien with long pink hair, she was Jantrice Lounlèvr-Rook. "Why do they call you, "Lounlèvr?" Scooby asked.

Jantrice stuck out her very long tongue and grabbed some activity brochures. "Here are some activities on the cruise," Jantrice said in a French accent.

Jyn and Cassian started to wonder how was Michael able to afford the cruise. He explained that he caught up with the cruise director, "And there he is."

Infront of them was an alien green skin and a space eyepatch, he was "Captain Justice".

"Welcome to Sly Star One" Captain Justice greeted, "I'm your cruise director"

"Captain Justice," Jyn and Cassian recalled.

"Hello, Andors" Captain J replied, "Your son told me that you 2 were homesick. I agreed to help you feel galactic again. Don't worry about Room in Board, it's on the house."

"Merci, Captain." Jantrice shouted as she grabs hold or her triplet children, "Anouck", "Benjamin", "Alexandre"

Like their mother, they have white skin and pink hair, but they have their father's eyes and anxious behavior. "Pere" Benjamin said in a French Accent, "What are we going to do on the cruise?"

"We're so excited," shouted Alexandre.

"I can't wait to play with Monsieur Shaggy!" shouted Anouck.

Captain Justice calmed the kids down and he decided to place the children in the Small Stars Kids Club, "That's where the kids hang out while their parents relax on the cruise."

"Also," Donna said, "You might wanna keep an eye on Shaggy and Scooby, usually they polish off a buffet."

Note: Bodhi and Jantrice 3 children are named after the French actors who played Marinette, Adrien, and Nino from Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Anouck Hautbois, Benjamin Bollen, and Alexandre Nguyen


	2. Voyage to Sakaar

Donna was going around the bar, "Monkey Milkshakes" when someone gave her a complimentary banana split. "I didn't order a banana split." "And it tastes like it's from Shugazoom"

"I figure that the Out of This World Dancer could use a little Shugazoom Sweets" suggested a familiar red monkey.

A green monkey and a yellow monkey came up to them, "Sparx, Otto, Nova" Donna recalled, "What are you three doing here?"

"We work here now." Sparx explained, "Captain Justice told us that the surviving Rogue One members are going to take the maiden voyage to Sakaar."

"We're going to Sakaar," asked Donna.

"Captain Justice has been hearing rumors of disappearances there." Nova replied, "He decided that not only go there for vacay, but also investigate. Unlike some people who are only friends were us and an Imperial droid he reprogrammed."

That's when Donna realized that they were talking about Cassian, "Mr. Andor rarely has fun?" Donna asked.

"Yeah" Otto answered, "He always thinks their missions by The Imperial Empire."

Little did they knew, is that Cassian was walking around when he heard Donna, Sparx, Nova, and Otto talking about all the times Cassian mistook fun times for missions."

"Like the time you mistook Mon Mothma's 40th birthday party for an ambush of criminals." Sparx said, "And he thought her birthday cake was poisonous."

"Or the time when Bail Organa was giving a tour of children around Aldera and you thought they were prisoners." Nova giggled.

"Or that one time where you thought a grand opening ceremony of a new funhouse was a trap for a financial crisis in Galactic City" Otto laughed, "He'd even blew up their pinball machine, thinking it was a camera."

"Tell that to Cass" Nova whispered as they started looking at him in horror

"Mr. Andor" Donna nervously giggled.

"You monkeys were not talking about those embarrassments I had with The Empire" Cassian groaned.

"I'm telling you" Sparx explained, "Before you met Jyn, you were a no party man."

"You look like you were raised by robots," Otto said

"He was raised by robots, us" Nova replied.

"Oh yeah" replied Otto.

Mr. Andor glared at Donna because he barely trusted her since the Lance the Turtle incident. Otto tried to sing the funny part, but Sparx and Nova stopped him. "Otto" Nova said, "Why don't you find your, "Buddy"

At the buffet, Bodhi, Shaggy, and Scooby were both at the all you can eat buffet. The guards didn't want them to polish the ship's food supply, so they let them to the Zoinks buffet. As they were hogging up on cheese pizza with extra Xandarian mustard, Otto squirted some on Bodhi, "Gatcha!" smiled Otto.

"Otto" smiled Bodhi, "How are things with you and the Robot Monkeys."

"Rad" Otto smiled, "We were just talking about Cassian's humiliations with The Rebellion."

"Oh," Bodhi laughed, "The ones where he mistook parties for missions."

Outside, they saw a mysterious black alien by the window, "Like, Did you see something?" Shaggy asked.

"No" Scooby replied, "Must be the mustard."

At Club Vee, Sydney, Emma, and Payton were dancing to the music of a very cute floating robot, "Hey everyone" shouted a robot, "DJ Vee in the house."

As Vee was wrapping up the song, the ship stopped. "No one panic," Captain Justice said on the intercom, "Due to a trespassing alien, our forces will investigate this activity ASAP. In the meantime, no one leaves the ship until further notice."

Chamberlain, senior butler in Athenia's royal court started to panic, because of the ship stopping, Captain Justice stopped him, "Chamberlain," he said, "Get Donalie Solo and her friends ASAP."

 **Note: the part where Otto mentioned where Cassian once mistook a funhouse opening was a trap to cause financial troubles is a nod to Larry Boy and The Bad Apple.**


End file.
